clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
McDoodle's
McDoodle's is the most popular fast food franchise in the USA that has the unhealthiest food in the whole of Antarctica, YET penguins still like it. It is the main cause of Fat in Antarctica, but it could not be shut down. Background McDoodle's was founded before Club Penguin when a group of really hungry, fat group of penguins and skuas wanted to spread Fat around. Therefore after ten hours of heated discussion, they started up a new franchise, named "FatLand, the biggest, fattest and smelliest restaurant in the south!". Nobody came for over 5 years, until the managers decided that they needed a appealing new name. After 5 minutes, they agreed on McDoodle's. Suddenly, sales boosted to a amazing height and all the stores were crowded with hungry penguins. Soon, they became the most popular fast food franchise in USA. Things were going well until one day a riot of fat chicks demanded plastic toys to be sold in the franchise, so to appease the mob, they started selling small toy with their meals. Branches Despite being the most popular restaurant, it usually locates most of their branches in big cities and only one branch in small cities. *Eastshield (90 branches) **South Pole City (85 branches) **Snowville (1 branch) **Waffleland (Over 9,000) **Penguville (1 branch) **Inland (1 branch) **Located in the middle of nowhere (1 branch) *Trans-Antarctica (68 branches) **Pengu Town (40 branches) **Newton Town (20 branches) *Antarctic Peninsula (55 branches) **Shiverpool (38 branches) *Weddell (35 branches) *Happyface State (10 branches) *West Pengolia (128 branches)-- this is due to the fact that Penghis Khan wants it to dominate the fast food industry in his state to rid Burger Khan *East Pengolia (10 branches) **Fishwow (5 branches) *UnitedTerra (250 branches) *Freezeland (200 branches) **Frostborough (78 branches) **Arda (2 branches) *Dorkugal (178 branches) *Fat Planet(100 branches) *Other areas (1958 branches) Staff * Kayla Hopper worked here until she became a agent. * Mary worked Here and still does when she is undercover. * Bob works here. * Grace worked here until she became a actress. * Sk8rbluscat worked here until he founded Taco Ball. Notable Customers * Link * Sam Rudi * Manny Peng * Billy Mays * Fatyo Menu Corner Tripple Big Pak Swiss Fries Triple Knocker Big N' Hasty McLickin' Lickin' McNuggets Silly Meal Soft Serve Ice Treat Mc Toughin' Peewee Burger Grillit-O-Crisp Mc Fib Lovey-Dovey Slurp Smack Mac McTrible Licken' Selects THIS SECTION NEED MORE ITEMS. LOOK UP THE REAL PARODY OF THIS RESTAURANT AND PASTE THE ITEMS HERE! McSnacke In 2008, McDoodle's revealed the McSnacke , a cafe with a McTwist (or so says their slogan for it). It has already gathered critism from various Fat penguins, saying they loved the original burgers and stuff. However, most (non-Fat penguins, mind you) say it is not as Fat-producing as the rest of the stuff there. Controversy Hundreds of reports say that the restaurant produces Fat. It always denies it, so health inspectors always come here. However, they all mysteriously disappear within an hour of entering the restaurant. Maybe that's why they never close down. * The most fattening burger they have is a Big Pack. Trivia * Penghis Khan want McDoodle's to BUY Burger Khan. McDoodle's is considering this but Burger Khan wants at least twenty million coins. The problem is, Penghis Khan doesn't realize that penguins can only have 1 million coins at the most. **Even with the new "Store-in-bank" system, the money would be too high to buy the company. ***EFF was also asked to buy the company, but had a more expensive price of 21 Million coins. * Happyface hates this place and wishes to close it down. * Ninjinian has said to stay away from the restaurant. * Slendar often goes to this restaurant once a month or a week, though, he never got Fat. And he doesn't mind that many penguins hates this restaurant. * When the Mc Muffin came out Mabel almost got eaten. * Sam Rudi now doesn't like this place but he only likes the Crazy Fries. * It is currently being sued for starting The Great Fire of 09. * Akbaboy despises this restaurant. *Gary the Gaget Dude stays away from this restaurant,he doesn't want to be fat. ** However, McDoodle's has launched a brainwashing "advertising" campaign. They hope it will put an end to Non-Fat penguins (especially GGD and they will most likely succeed.) ***Shockingly, about 65% of penguins subjected to the brainwashing campaign were brainwashed into becoming Fat. Some other penguins subjected to the campaign resisted it. Including Mcdonalds394, who shut the campaign down. *You can now see a video about it on Flipnote Hatena if you have a DSi. *Yorkay Porkay is extremely against this place, as she is obsessed over her weight (many penguins find this annoying). She only recommends eating here if you're extremely athletic or you just don't care. *Mcdonalds394 hates this place and wants McFlippers to buy it. The biding will come at the start of 2014. *Fatyo orders 200,000,000 burgers every 5 hours! *They made a deal with the Happy Go Go Company that if they used a Secret Spice that the company had they would'nt tell the WORLD about it,they put the spice on their food sometimes. *Shockingly,the days they do every penguin who ate that day comes back the next day and gets the Fat sickness,interesting. *They once hired somebody to hypnotize people in eating there. Maxie along with some non-hypnotised penguins stopped the hypnotizer and all the penguins who were hypnotized went to Maxie's gym to lose weight. See also *EFF *Burger Khan External Links This restaurant is the parody of McDonalds, which has many issues throughout history. Category:Rooms Category:Restaurants Category:Companies